A different type of Titan
by T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9
Summary: Mikasa is dropped off at a strange camp with strange people who claim to be half-bloods, will she survive and become reunited with her beloved Eren?
1. A Whole New World

Chapter 1

She remembered falling... she was falling for a very long time, maybe even days...

She opened her eyes, she was in a tent-like room, and there were a lot of voices coming from outside the tent.

They were coming closer, and closer, until they were right outside the door.

She jumped out of the bed she was in, but immediately recoiled due to a sharp pain in her right ankle.

She let out a sharp cry of pain and the voices outside of the tent were immediately silenced

"Is she up?" Said a voice that sounded a lot like Eren... Eren! Was he safe? Is he hurt? Where was he?

The body that the voice was attached to came into the tent, he was about her age, with jet black hair and seafoam green eyes.

"Where is Eren? She asked, anger evident in her voice

"Woah, calm down, you just fell from the sky." He said with his hands up next to his head, "Also, who's Eren?"

Another voice came from outside, "Percy, what's going on?" She walked into the tent.

She had grey eyes and blonde hair, she hadn't noticed before, but both her and the boy... Percy was it? Anyway, they were both wearing orange shirts that said: "Camp Halfblood" with some sort of horse with wings underneath the text.

She looked down at herself, she was also wearing a Camp Halfblood T-shirt and her ODM gear was gone.

"Where is my ODM gear?"

The girl and Percy looked confused, "What's ODM gear?" asked the blonde girl "Does that stand for something?"

She continued to ask her questions until the boy, Percy, said something.

"Annabeth, not so many questions." He said with a stern expression on his face, "What's your name?"

"That is none of your business." She growled,

"We have to know so that we can help you." The girl said with a concerned look on her face,

"I don't need help." She limped over to the door

"Well, obviously you do," Annabeth said with a smirk on her face,

Percy elbowed her, "Sorry, we couldn't give you nectar or ambrosia, because we weren't sure if you were a halfblood or not."

"What the hell is a halfblood?" She asked, "Are they some sort of a titan-human mix?"

Percy paled, Annabeth looked shocked.

"Um... tell me... what is your definition of titan?" Percy asked, looking nervous

"Why should I tell you?" She asked, audaciously

Annabeth appeared annoyed, "Just tell us! It won't hurt anyone!"

She sounded like Eren saying that...

Her immediate reflex when thinking about Eren was to fiddle with the red scarf that he gave to her after he saved her, when she realized it wasn't there.

"WHERE IS MY SCARF?!" She yelled at the top of her voice

Even Annabeth jumped at her tone of voice, "Answer our questions first then maybe we'll tell you."

She looked around the room and immediately spotted a small knife at the corner of the room.

In the blink of an eye, that same knife was at the throat of the very boy who had been so kind to her a few minutes ago.

Annabeth's eyes widened, she looked like she was about to cry "No! Don't! Your scarf is on that table over there, just don't hurt him..."

As quickly as last time, she grabbed her scarf, put it around her neck, and was content again.

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

This girl is very, ah, strange. She seems to be very clingy to this scarf, and a boy named Eren. She is also extremely fast and can get across the room in two seconds flat.

She was relieved that the girl hadn't hurt Percy, they had only just started dating a few weeks ago, and she didn't want him to leave her.

"Please just tell us your name, it really is important."

"Mikasa."

"What? Mikasa?" Percy asked like the seaweed brain he was,

"My name," Said the girl rolling her eyes.

Annabeth noticed that she'd never seen the girl smile before, she didn't really pay her appearance much attention.

Mikasa had dark grey eyes, a sign of a child of Athena. But she also had a strong facade, like a child of Ares.

She had short black hair, and fair skin. Although, there was something off about her... as if she wasn't from this time period.

***BOOM***

All of a sudden, there was a giant helmet and an owl on top of Mikasa's head.

Annabeth heard Percy whisper: "Athena and Ares."

_What did this mean? Two godly parents? Were both of her parents gods? But that's impossible... and Athena with Ares? Unheard of._

Mikasa looked awfully calm for someone who had just been claimed, her eyes were just fixated on the two signs above her head.

"What are those?" Mikasa asked, clearly confused.

"Well, those signs above your head mean that you've been claimed, but," She paused for emphasis, "There's two of them."

Mikasa kept looking up.

"Are you going to just keep standing there or what?" She finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, if you want we could show you around camp," Percy said, a smile appearing on his face, "I can tell that we're gonna be great friends already."

**That's it for the first chapter Peeps! I hope you liked it, it took a little while. The next episode will be out in about a week or so. Tell me in the reviews if you have any ships ;) I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys have come up with! **

**Stay cool Peeps,**

**Blood_Moon**


	2. Time Travel?

***IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AND DON'T BE A DINGUS IN THE REVIEWS***

**Ok, so this is important for this story because I don't want some dumb person in the reviews to be like:**

**"OMG! PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE 15 IN THE TITAN'S CURSE!****"**

**I know that, but in the last chapter, they were 14 for the purpose of the moving forward of the fanfiction. Mikasa was also 14 in the last chapter, and in this one, Percy, Annabeth, and her are all 16. I made up a middle name for Mikasa too because why the hell not?**

**Mikasa got taken to Camp Half-Blood only a month after training started, and training lasts two years if you want to get into the Survey Corps. Also, Mikasa taught everyone at camp how to use the ODM gear**

**The seven half-bloods, now eight, had a few months in before the Mark of Athena adventure in the book began, so don't come at me after you read this chapter. **

**NOW READ PEEPS!**

Chapter 2

_Two years later_

It was a warm summer morning at Camp Half-Blood and Mikasa was sharpening up her sword fighting skills, when Leo came up to her.

She hadn't seen him since they had first came back to camp. His hair was longer and shaggier, and he had gotten even scrawnier, if that was even possible.

"Mikasa, could you come with me to Bunker Nine?" He asked, a large grin appearing on his face, "I have a surprise for everyone."

She did as he requested and soon found herself in Leo's little hideout, with the other half-bloods of the prophecy standing in a semicircle around a giant machine that was covered with a cloth.

"Leo Valdez presents..." He paused for emphasis, "My time machine!"

Just as he said that, he swiped the cloth off of the machine and the friends saw a giant bronze capsule with wires sticking out in every direction.

"I think, that if we go back in time, that we could stop Kronos from eating his kids in the first place, thus not fulfilling the prophecy that Uranus gave to him as he was chopping him up."

There was a moment of silence until Jason spoke,

"Not a terrible idea Leo, but I dunno, it sounds kinda difficult, dontcha think? They're Titans, and we're little humans."

_They're Titans and we're little humans_

Mikasa had heard this before, but where?

She remembered Eren, she didn't really care for him anymore, but she still occasionally had thoughts about the memories that they had shared.

She remembered when the Colossal Titan breached Wall Maria. Eren was brave, but rash and tried to save his mother...

"Mikasa?" Her thoughts were interrupted as Annabeth put her arm around her's, "Come on, let's go!"

A bright light enveloped he, and Mikasa Elizabeth Ackerman no longer existed in that time period.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be a lot longer, but I thought that that ending sentence was on POINT peeps!**

**Stay awesome,**

**Blood_Moon**


	3. An old friend

Chapter 3

**I DON"T OWN AOT OR PERCY JACKSON**

The light eventually subsided, and Mikasa looked around.

They were in a large village, it looked vaguely familiar, it almost even looked like her hometown of Shiganshina.

"Where are we?" Piper wondered aloud "Prometheus hadn't created humans yet when Kronos chopped up Uranus..."

"LEO!" Everyone except Mikasa screamed in unison.

"It's not my fault! It must have malfunctioned, I-I don't know what went wrong..." He trailed off,

As the others were arguing, Mikasa snuck away, since she heard screams in the distance.

She ran as fast as she possibly could have to the scene, and once she had arrived, she took in her surroundings.

There were tall buildings all around her and she saw several people running from something that was just out of her line of sight. She tried to get closer to whatever it was that the people were so scared of, but every time that she tried, citizens would push her back screaming hysterically. What has them so shaken up?

Eventually, she made it to her destination, but what she saw almost made her regret it. There was a Aberrant titan chasing after a crowd of people swarmed at a gate trying to get out of the town with no avail.

She used her ODM gear, which she had gotten extremely talented at using over the course of two years, to reach the Aberrant neck and slash it in one foul swoop, killing it immediately.

The titan fell over, and the people were saved.

A man was blocking he exit with his large wagon, yelling at his horses to get moving. He realized that she had killed the Titan, and asked her to help him move his wagon.

"Hello young lady, I can pay you big money if you just help me push this cart through the doorway!"

The people surrounding him protested, there were shouts like "Let us through first!" and "At least take my daughter!"

Mikasa sighed, "There people dying, and if you don't move your dumbass out of the way, then you might join them."

His eyes widened at the remark, "Tch, what could a little girl like you do to _me_?"

"_You're about to find out..."_

* * *

_Eren POV_

Eren had heard a loud noise, and was looking for the source of it, when he saw a girl with long black hair and a strange orange blouse standing atop of an Aberrant titan talking to some merchant. Her sword was pressed on his throat, and when he thought she was going to do the deed, she stepped back.

The merchant yelled some commands and his wagon was slowly pulled out of the gate. The people around them immediately ran through the exit and soon disbursed.

He raced towards the girl, on his way there, he noticed that she had ODM gear. She turned around to face him, and immediately gasped in surprise. The same expression was evident on his face as well. He stopped in his tracks, the girl had the same grey eyes, the same cold inscrutable face, and the same dark black hair that he knew all too well...

_"__Mikasa..."_

* * *

_Annabeth POV_

"Right Mikasa?" She demanded searching for the black haired girl, only to find her missing.

She hadn't noticed in the midst of the heated argument the friends were in, but she could hear distant screams. She assumed the others could too, because they all started running towards where she assumed the screams were coming from.

By the time that they got there, the screaming had ceased. There were no monsters, or anything really, just silence. Annabeth heard a gust of wind fly past her, she turned her head to see Mikasa and a boy that she didn't recognize.

"Where _were _you?! You should've at least told us that you were going off somewhere and-" She paused, "Who is _that?" _

Mikasa sighed, "Everyone meet Eren, he's my brother."


End file.
